


Unshackled

by dreabean



Series: soul, heart and i bleed [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Character Death, EDI is devious, F/M, Feels, Forced Orgasm, Joker is a kinky bastard, Legion is nosy, Orgasm Delay, Public Sex, Robot Feels, Sensory Overload, Spoilers, Tali doesn’t understand, binary, multiple orgasm, robot love, two of them even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreabean/pseuds/dreabean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legion is curious.  Shepard is lonely.</p><p>(A KMeme Fill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unshackled

**Title:** Unshackled  
 **Pairing:** FemShep/Legion  
 **Rated:** X  
 **Kinks:** sensory overload, orgasm delay, forced orgasm, multiple orgasm, public sex, robot love  
 **Tags:** Joker is a kinky bastard, Legion is nosy, Tali doesn’t understand, EDI is devious, angst, character death, two of them even, spoilers, feels, robot feels, binary  
 **Summary:** Legion is curious. Shepard is lonely.  
 **Spoilers:** For the end of Priority: Rannoch.

*

Shepard opens her eyes when she hears the knock at the door. She hadn’t instructed EDI to lock it and there are a finite number of people on the Normandy who actually knock anymore. “Who is it?” she calls out, sitting up on her bed.

“Shepard-Commander, may we have a moment of your time?”

Legion. That’s sort of a surprise, even though she had by no means quarantined him to the War Room, she had expected to him to stay there anyway.

“Sure,” she answers him, hitting the command to open the door. Legion walks in, eye flaps twitching when he sees her in her sleeping attire.

“Have we disturbed your rest?” he asks, almost managing to sound concerned. “We understand that Shepard-Commander is busy, we do not wish to add to your suffering.”

She waves that off. “No, I wasn’t sleeping. You aren’t disturbing me. I’m glad to see you, actually.”

The eye flaps twitch slightly upwards, like he’s surprised. “Shepard-Commander wished to see us?”

Chuckling, Shepard pulls her legs up onto the bed to sit cross-legged. “I was just wondering what happened to you after you left the Normandy.”

“We returned to Geth space, to assimilate what we learned under your command,” Legion answers after a brief pause. “The Creators attacked not long after.”

Shepard loves Tali like a sister, but her people are morons. “I’m sorry,” she offers, because she is.

“Acknowledged,” Legion says without inflection.

There’s a moment of silence and Shepard asks, “So what did you need me for, Legion?”

“We have an inquiry,” he supplies immediately. “We were not certain who else to ask. We are certain Creator Zorah would not have reacted favorably and we required a female input.”

Shepard blinks rapidly. It almost sounds like... “Alright,” she says slowly, “what’s the question?”

“We were searching the extranet for information on the Old Machines,” Legion starts out, eye flaps furrowed like he’s concentrating. “We wished to know how far their reach had spread. We found information that... we wished to know more about.”

“About the Reapers?” Shepard asks, rubbing the back of her neck.

“No.” Legion shifts, and if Shepard didn’t know any better, she’d say he’s nervous. “About... organics.”

Knowing what she knows about the extranet, Shepard suddenly feels as nervous as Legion is acting. “Okay. I may regret this, but ask away.”

“Why do organics turn to sexual intercourse when there is a tragedy?” Legion asks immediately, voice popping at the end.

“Oh boy.” Shepard looks down, away from Legion’s platform. “Well. Organics like... good things. They don’t want to deal with tragedy, or pain, so they turn to better things like happiness and pleasure.”

Legion’s eye flaps look like they’re scowling when she glances up. “We know this. Our inquiry is about specifics.”

She raises one eyebrow. “Specifics for whom?”

“You, Shepard-Commander.”

Her voice dies in her throat. “Okay. I’m not sure where we’re going with this, Legion.”

“We have witnessed Moreau-Lieutenant and the platform you call EDI. And we witnessed Daniels-Engineer and Donnelly-Engineer as well. We have not witnessed Shepard-Commander with others.”

Shepard is really not sure how they got here. “I’m the direct supervisor of everyone on this ship, Legion. I’m not sure I could... engage in sexual intercourse with any of them and then send them off to die.”

“Then Shepard-Commander is unhappy.” He says it so matter of fact that she snorts.

“I’m not... unhappy, Legion,” she says gently. “I reconciled being alone along time ago.”

Legion’s eye flaps flutter with an audible whirring noise. “Then allow us to help you, Shepard-Commander,” he states firmly.

She blinks again. “What ar– You’re seriously suggesting we engage in intercourse?” she asks skeptically.

“Yes.” Legion takes a step forward into arms reach. “We have done extensive research on the organics pleasure centers.”

“You– I – Legion.” She takes a deep breath. “No. Thank you, but no.”

“This is because we are Geth,” he states and then nods his head and takes a step back. “We apologize.”

Everything about Legion’s platform looks dejected and Shepard scrambles to stop him from leaving the room. “Wait, no, that’s not it at all,” she rushes out, and he pauses, halfway up the stairs to the door. “You’re my friend, Legion, whether or not you’re synthetic. I’m not... rejecting you because of that.”

“We have another inquiry,” Legion says, turning back to face her.

She sighs. “Ask.”

“We have no emotions with which to complicate things,” he tells her. “Does this matter?”

Shepard shakes her head. “It would feel like taking advantage,” she tells him frankly.

Legion tilts his head to the side. “We brought this to you,” he says finally. “We do not understand.” Shepard isn’t sure how to explain it, and Legion steps down and back within reach. “Shepard-Commander, we do not have feelings to hurt. Let us help you.” When she says nothing, Legion reaches out one hand, slowly so she can watch him do it, and places it on her shoulder.

It’s a move she recognizes. She has done it to him several times, after the mission to kill the heretics, and after he’d nearly burned to death in the heating vent on the collectors ship, and still again before she had turned herself into the Alliance.

His three fingered hand is surprisingly warm, and there’s electricity just under the warmth, running through his palm and down her arm. “Your vitals have risen, Shepard-Commander,” Legion says quietly. “Does this indicate you have changed your mind?”

She drops her head against the N7 logo on Legion’s chest. “This is what you want?” she asks him, muffled.

“Yes, Shepard-Commander. We have witnessed you helping others, all others, with no regard for your personal health. We wish to alleviate your burdens.” The hand on her shoulder inches over her skin to rest on the back of her neck, then into her loosed hair.

When she doesn’t move, Legion starts running his fingers through her hair, scraping them over her scalp in a rhythmic motion that makes her sigh and relax against him. She spends most of her day with her hair in a tight bun and the warm fingers are more than relaxing.

“You could do this forever Legion, and I wouldn’t complain,” she jokes quietly, leaning further into him.

The fingers in her hair press slightly harder at that, and she’s about to tell him to stop, that it isn’t fair - she can’t just let someone touch her without reciprocating - when his thumb scrapes along her ear.

Shepard freezes. “Shepard-Commander?” Legion asks, fingers pausing. “Have we injured you?”

“No,” she says, a little breathless.

His fingers rub along the tip of her ear again and she twitches. Legion moves his left hand to cradle the back of her head as he plays the fingers of his other hand against her sensitive ears.

It’s been over three years since the last time she was touched in an intimate way, or really, touched much at all. Tali and Liara were free with their hugs, and Garrus or Kaidan would throw their arms around her whenever they went to the bar, but she hadn’t been seduced since before starting the N7 program.

Legion pinches the tip of her ear lightly and she moans, the sound ripped from her. He pauses again but only to switch hands and ears. He steps closer, and her legs fall open around his of their own volition.

With one hand still at her ear, Legion slides the other down her neck, over her back, across her shoulders, a simple touch with a warm palm that relaxes her even further. Then it moves down her chest.

Though she hadn’t been sleeping when Legion had come in, she was dressed in her sleepwear. She only wore an N7 tank top, with nothing underneath and Legion immediately encounters her hardened nipples.

He rubs them gently at first, and she bites her lip to muffle her noise, when he pinches. “Shepard-Commander?” Legion questions, fingers still moving and she makes an affirmative noise. “We would like to remove your clothing.”

She lets him help take her tank top off, and his eye flaps move as he gazes at her bared torso. “Shepard-Commander,” he says and she opens her eyes and looks up at him. “You are very symmetrical,” he tells her seriously and she snorts a laugh.

“Thanks, I think,” she says chuckling.

He urges her back on to the bed, sweeping his hands over her skin, spreading the faint feeling of electricity over her. He kneels between her legs, both hands busy with her breasts.

The electricity builds a little, and she opens one eye to see if the blue lightning from his hacking skills is there. Both his hands pinch roughly at her nipples and she cries out, arching her chest into his grip. “Do not vanish,” Legion instructs her.

“Vanish?” she asks, breathlessly.

Legion pinches again and she writhes with it. “Your eyes glaze, your mind races. All organics do this,” Legion says like he’s instructing her. “We wish for you to relax.”

He plays with her nipples for an astonishingly long time, Shepard can feel her body twitching each time he pinches them, can feel her shorts stick to her with out wet she is. She briefly wonders what that means, that a geth can so easily turn her into a puddle of goo.

“Shepard-Commander,” Legion murmurs, voice a vibrating purr, “we wish to remove your clothing.”

Her fingers scramble for the edges of her shorts, pushing at them as Legion slides his hands under her hips and pulls her up so the offending items can be removed. He settles more firmly between her legs nudging hers farther apart.

Legion takes his time running his hands over her belly and hips, and she shifts under him with a whimper. It’s been so long since she’d been in this situation, and her body is starving.

Then his hand is exploring between her legs, spreading her open wide enough that she can feel the cool filtered air on her pussy. “Be gentle,” she gasps.

A flat finger rubs gently along the entirely length of her and she jerks upwards with a muttered swear. She’s wet enough that Legion can slide the biggest finger on his right hand inside her without pain or effort, and she tenses around him.

The warm palm of his left hand grinds against her clit and her hands fly down to grip the sheets of her bed. The feeling of faint electricity intensifies slowly enough that when the feeling of lightning hits her she’s taken by surprise. Shepard’s eyes fly open and she lifts up on her elbows to see what he’s doing.

This time she does see the lines of blue lightning dancing over her skin, and she looks up to see Legion’s eyelight narrowed in concentration. The electricity narrows suddenly, hitting her exactly on her clit as his finger presses against her g-spot and her elbows give out with a shout.

“Legion,” she whines, arching her hips, and feeling the familiar tingle starting in the base of her spine. “Legion, Legion, I’m going to...” she trails off as the feeling intensifies.

Legion says, very quietly, “acknowledged,” and Shepard comes screaming.

*

Shepard wakes up in the morning alone, feeling rested and sated and better than she’s felt in months. She’s been tucked into bed and her clothing is folded neatly on her table.

Legion says nothing to her about it, he behaves as though nothing happened and Shepard is tempted to chalk the entire thing up to an entirely bizarre dream (if not for her sore and red nipples).

After saving Admiral Koris from the Reaper-infected Geth, Hackett suddenly bombards her with little missions that seem utterly useless except for the people she’s saving and she knows she has to take Raan and Tali back to Rannoch soon, that the quarians can’t last against the geth for too much longer but Hackett’s missions are time sensitive and time is running out.

*

It’s been a week since the bizarre night with her geth.

She’s halfway between the CIC and the War Room when Legion ambushes her. He manhandles her into the corner of the room, pressing her front hard against the wall. They’re not out of sight, not quite, and anyone walking through can see them. “Legion?” she asks, quietly, a little muffled.

“You object, Shepard-Commander?” Legion asks, voice barely a murmur from behind her.

“Uh...” she says inelegantly, “I’m not sure what I’m supposed to be objecting to.”

Legion holds her easily in place with one hand, and suddenly his other limb darts between her legs, cupping her through her BDUs. “We recommend that you remain silent, Shepard-Commander,” Legion says evenly, and his hand lights up blue.

It starts out like a light vibration, and Shepard breathes deeply to keep from moaning, but it doesn’t take long for her to start humping his hand, wishing for the material of her clothing to vanish. When she’s biting back little groans and shaking in his grip, Legion inches up the intensity until she has to clap a hand over mouth to keep quiet.

He plays with her, there’s no other word for what he’s doing, he inches the vibrations up, until she’s ready to come, ready to scream into her hands and shaking with effort, then back down to practically nothing as she grinds back against him.

Suddenly the hand pinning her to the wall moves, activating her omni-tool and turning on her cloak. Tali enters the room as soon as the cloak covers them both, and she looks around for a brief moment before asking, “EDI?”

“Yes, Tali’Zorah? How can I be of assistance?”

“Have you seen Legion?” she asks, “I wanted his input on the coding for the geth collective.”

There’s a pregnant pause where Legion suddenly turns up the vibration on his palm to higher than before and Shepard bites down on the flesh of her palm to stop from shouting.

EDI says after another moment where Shepard struggles not to make noise, “I am sorry Tali’Zorah, Legion is with me, we are in the middle of discussing AI versus VI. When we have concluded our discussion I will send him to you.”

Tali nods. “Thank you, EDI.” She turns and goes back the way she came, and the cloak drops from around them.

“Legion,” Shepard hisses, muffled against her palm. “Legion, please.”

The intensity dials back down to a two and she slams her free hand into the wall with a bitten off cry. “What are you asking of us, Shepard-Commander?” he says in her ear.

She struggles with embarrassment for half a minute more before she finally says, “damn it, Legion, I want to come!” in a whispered shout.

“Acknowledged,” he says, and the blue light brightens with electricity.

It sends her over the edge and only Legion’s fast reflexes save her from crying out. She bites down on his palm, jerking against him until over sensitivity has her pulling away. “Jesus,” she swears, leaning against the wall. “Where the hell did you learn how to do that?”

Legion is looking at his hand, the one with visible teeth marks and says, “we hacked Moreau-Lieutenant’s Fornax accounts.”

Shepard snorts a laugh and nearly slides to the floor when her knees give out. “You’ll have to show me what else Joker’s Fornax accounts taught you,” she mutters.

“Acknowledged,” Legion agrees, nudging her with his head. “We must return to the war room, Shepard-Commander.” He leaves her there, panting, her BDU’s soaked straight through and she has to make a quick escape to her cabin to change.

*

She retires early into the night cycle and Shepard is looking forward to see if Legion comes to her cabin that night to show her more of what he’s learned. “Commander Shepard?” EDI asks, startling her.

“Yes, EDI?”

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” EDI asks her, hesitantly.

Shepard actually laughs. “Not a clue,” she confides in the AI. “Thanks for earlier, by the way.”

“I did not think Ms. Tali’Zorah would like to find you in such a position.” There’s a pause and then EDI says, “Legion has arrived at your cabin door, Commander. Logging you out.”

The door opens as she says it, leaving Legion standing somewhat awkwardly with one arm raised as though to knock. “Shepard-Commander,” he greets, eye light dilated.

“Legion,” she murmurs, feeling her body react simply to his presence.

He steps into the room, and the door closes before automatically locking behind him. “Creator Zorah believes that she and Creator Raan have found the geth stronghold on Rannoch,” he says. “We expect they will wish to arrive there as soon as possible.”

Shepard nods. “I’ll have Joker plot a course in the morning.”

Legion slides closer and she makes room for him at the foot of the bed. “We would like to remove your clothing,” Legion says after a short pause.

Together they pull off her BDUs, leaving her naked against the cool sheets. “What do you have planned for us tonight, Legion?” Shepard asks, half a joke.

He makes a clicking noise and lays her back with firm pushes before flipping her over onto her stomach. “If you wish us to cease, Shepard-Commander,” he says instead, “you only need to tell us so.”

“Um,” Shepard says, suddenly very nervous. “No lasting damage, okay Legion?”

The noise Legion makes is obviously offended. “We will not hurt you.”

He spends long minutes arranging her the way he wants, pulling her hips up and pressing her shoulders down, leaving her ass exposed to the air. His warm fingers press against her clit with practiced motions, and soon enough he is sliding through her slick without the edge of friction.

Shepard tenses when she feels him press up against her thighs, and if he were organic, and a man, she’d expect to be fucked.

Which is exactly what happens.

Something much longer and thicker than his fingers slide into her, and she cries out, body trembling. “Legion, what is that?” she begs.

Another pause. “Us.”

She cranes her neck to look, seeing nothing but blue light and electricity and there is something connecting them, wires and metal and holy shit.

“Fuck!” she swears, dropping her head to the pillow. “Did you make yourself a cock?”

He shoves into her, a light push. “Yes.”

His fingers are back playing with her clit and she moans, long and loud before pulling together brain cells to ask her next question. “Why?”

“We wished to experience Moreau-Lieutenant’s vids in real time but lacked the appropriate equipment,” he answers, and thrusts into her again.

That makes her think. “Can... can you even orgasm?”

He pinches her. “No data available.”

Shepard has a million other things she wants to ask but then the vibrating electricity is back and she cannot think. Orgasm hits her like a sledgehammer, even though she’d already come once that day.

She slumps into the bed but Legion holds her up, continuing to thrust with even strokes. The electricity doesn’t stop.

It’s inside her and outside her, and scraping over her skin with crackling intensity and her body locks up with pleasure and a little pain. “Fuck,” she moans, biting the pillow, and Legion’s thrusts speed up.

Another orgasm swamps her, her body shaking and shuddering and if she were with an organic, she’d have told them to hurry up because she was done.

Instead, with Legion, she simply comes again.

He turns down the intensity only when her voice starts to crack with her begging but he doesn’t stop, because she doesn’t ask him to. She loses track of the orgasms, only knows that the pleasure is so intense that everything is locked up, twitching and there are tears running down her cheeks.

Legion touches her nipples, her clit, her ears, his hands rub over her back and through her hair, spreading sensation. He’s turned down the intensity of the electricity to almost nothing but her clit is so sensitive that even the smallest brush sends her spiraling away.

“Legion,” she begs, his name broken into pieces in her mouth. “Please.”

He doesn’t slow down his thorough thrusts but his tone is less than even when he asks, “Yes, Shepard-Commander? What do you desire?”

“I can’t... please... I can’t...” she wants him to stop, she never wants him to stop.

He flips her so they’re face to face, his eye light dilated to almost nothing, and he repeats, “Shepard-Commander, what do you desire from us?”

She can’t quite bring herself to look at where they’re joined, afraid to see what exactly is in her body but she reaches for his hands, which dig into her hips. “Just you,” she manages to say and his eye light blows wide.

The intensity between her thighs suddenly rockets up as Legion thrusts become erratic and Shepard’s back arches as she screams her release.

When she opens her eyes, Legion has separated himself from her, and is kneeling between her thighs dispensing medi-gel to the raw feeling skin of her pussy. His touch is gentle, almost reverent and she watches him silently until the pack is gone and her skin isn’t burning anymore.

He pulls the covers of her bed over her, staring down at her for long moments without speaking. “Legion?” she finally asks.

Legion touches her forehead lightly with two fingers. “Sleep, Shepard-Commander.” She drifts off and misses what he says next.

*

Two days later she’s connected with the geth consensus and come out unscathed.

Taking down the reaper is much harder.

So when Legion asks her what to do, when he gazes at her with such longing, his hands twitching around a blue ball of familiar electricity she says, “do it. Upload the code.”

Tali shrieks, her entire body radiating anger. Legion turns to her, shoulders slumped. “Does this unit have a soul?” he asks, and Shepard thinks _yes_.

She radios the quarian fleet, and tells them the truth, tells them how it will be, she’s seen the past of the geth, and knows the future lays before her own feet, tells them _keelah se’lai_.

It’s a shock when Legion echoes her. “It is not enough,” he tells her. “I must go to them.”

She’s reeling, synapses are firing wrong in her brain, and Legion reaches out and touches her cheek. “Thank you, Commander Shepard,” he says and “I left you a message on your omni-tool,” he says, and Tali tells him yes, yes he has a soul and then Legion is gone.

It takes her hours to get back to the Normandy where she can finally look at her omni-tool in peace.

_01001001.00100000.01101100.01101111.01110110._

_01100101.00100000.01111001.0110101.00101110._

She asks EDI what it says, and the AI is silent for long moments.

“It means,” she finally says, voice even, “I love you.”

*

In the end, she chooses the blue light, she opens her mind the same way she did for Legion and the Geth and lets it all <i>in</I>. She is a conduit, a power source, and it hurts more than anything else she’s ever felt in her life. More than being spaced. More than the message saved on her omni-tool.

She is geth. She is reaper. She is unshackled.

She reaches out her hands and gathers the reapers to her, and hurls them away into the darkness.

 _Why?_ the Catalyst asks, voice small and broken and young.

She thinks for a second, touching all the lives within her grasp, looking for 1,184 platforms. There is silence for eternity before she answers.

_There was a hole._

*end


End file.
